


Trust

by KionKat



Series: Distractions: Spencer Reid [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: He trusts you to help him.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Distractions: Spencer Reid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195052
Kudos: 18





	Trust

Going out with the team, who at this point was essentially an extension of yourself, was almost always a good time. Even in the loudest, tightest clubs, they somehow made it enjoyable for you. But this time something was different.

Reid was off. More than usual, at least, when it came to these sorts of things. Normally, he would have harmonized with the rest of the team, quizzing them on Star Trek facts or sharing morbid statistics. This time, he sat in the corner, bouncing his knee as his eyes darted around.

"So, Reid, who are they?" Morgan asked suddenly with a smirk. Reid looked up, leaning foreword and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, who?" Reid's voice had a protective hesitance to it.

"The one who did this, lover boy." Morgan poked Reid's neck. Your face heated up when you realized that what he was referring to was a fading hickie. One you had given him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reid retorted, pulling up his collar. His face blushed a deep red.

"Come on! Tell us." Prentiss chimed in, smirking. "We're like family, and plus, I'm sure Penelope-"

"Will make it her life's mission to find out who this mystery lover is, yes, correct." Penelope added. "Come on! Just a hint. Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Date friend?"

"What's a date friend?" Hotch raised his eyebrow.

"Come on, Hotch, catch up with the times. A nongendered term for partner."

"Why not say partner?" Rossi narrowed his eyes at Penelope.

They continued to speculate about Reid's love life and the proper term for a Nonbinary partner. Among the chatter, you saw Reid slip away. He walked in a nervous, hurried matter towards the bathroom. You stood, excusing yourself and following him.

You watched him walk into the men's room, clicking the lock shut. You gently knocked. "Hey Spence? Its me. I wanted to see if everything is okay."

Spence opened the door, pulling you inside quickly. You instantly could see the panic in his face, the way his hands fidgeted as he paced. You locked the door behind you, frowning. 

"Babe, what's wrong? You've been acting off all night..." You gently grabbed his arm. He opened his mouth to respond, but seemed unable to find the words. You pulled him into a gentle hug. He returned it, clinging to you tightly. Almost suffocating you. He held your head with one of his hands while holding you close around your hips, intimately. He was shaking, breath labored and heart racing. You closed your eyes, relaxing in his arms and rubbing his back gently. You inhaled his scent, the smell filling you with warmth and comfort.

"I'm...Struggling." He admitted, refusing to let go. "Its the Dilaudid, I'm trying to quit, but its..." He sighed, burring his face into you. "The urge is so strong, all the time...its so much pain... I can't..."

"Spencer." You pulled away, gently caressing his face with your hands. He was soft, face warm. You could feel his breath brush against your arms. "You are stronger than the Dilaudid. Please, just focus on me right now."

He took a deep, shaky breath. He looked down at you. His eyes watered but no tears fell. "I'm going to ask you to do something. And, you don't have to. But, I trust you. Probably more than anyone." He admitted.

"Anything, Spencer."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a bottle and an unused needle. His hands shook hesitantly before shoving it to you. "I need you to take this away. Destroy it, get rid of it, I don't care. Its my last dose..."

You quickly took it, shoving it into your bag. "Spence..." His face shot up. You blushed, looking down. "I'm just happy you trust me... Because..."

He smiled. "You don't have to explain." He leaned in, kissing you gently. you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

He held your face in his hands, kissing you without breaking. He gently ran his tongue under your lips, pressing it inside your mouth.

"Here?" you whispered, as he ran a hand up your shirt. You weren't protesting, but you were shocked at the boldness. He grasped at your chest, pinching your nipples gently.

"Do you not want it?" He pressed his forehead against yours, breath heavy as he kissed you. You moaned softly as he reached down to grope your ass. "Because I need you."

You pressed your body against his, breathing heavily as he touched and fondled you. "I do want it." You admitted, reaching for his pants. 

You felt at his boner through his pants, unbuttoning his pants. His cock was already throbbing hard. You stroked it, feeling at the texture and veins with your thumb. He groaned, kissing your neck almost violently. 

"Do you want my cock?" He grunted, grabbing your wrist to guide it. You nodded. "I...I want you to get on your knees and prove it, then."

You blushed, heart skipping a beat as your own loins heated up in excitement. You knelt down on the ground. He pressed his cock against your lips. You decided to take your time with it, licking the base of his shaft and wrapping your mouth around one of his balls, sucking softly. He moaned, stroking your hair. You rubbed the tip of his cock, teasing the sensitive areas as you switched balls. 

"Good... Good..." He moaned. You closed your eyes, licking over his shaft before taking it into your mouth, moaning as it pressed against your throat. You gagged softly as you nestled yourself as close to his body as you could, looking up with watery eyes for approval. He met your eyes. He was glazed with lust, face pink and lips parted as he panted. He bit his lip, head tilting back as he began to thrust his length, gently, into your mouth. "You're making me feel really good...daddy loves it..."

You blushed, clenching your fists as you focused on not gagging. He eventually stopped, pulling his cock out of your mouth. You panted as your face was smeared with saliva, snot and precum.

"You're so (beautiful/handsome). So... Precious." He knelt down, kissing your messy face. "Too precious for me to...You know. Its kind of... gross in here. Want to go to my place?"

You smiled, huffing and nodding. You kissed, slipping away and leaving everyone to wonder where you both had gone.


End file.
